Untouched by Morning
by daifuku
Summary: An imitationfanfiction of the works of William Faulkner, done as an assignment for English class. Quentin Compson, after surviving his attempted suicide, wanders the land of Yoknapatawpha in search of his runaway sister. Told from various perspectives. AU
1. Cash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters—they all belong to Mr. Faulkner. :D I only hope I did them justice.

**Warning:** Hinted incest, one-sentence chapters, sudden flashbacks, and lack of punctuation, capitalization and any sensible grammar ahead.

_Safe in their Alabaster Chambers—_

Untouched by Morning—

And untouched by Noon—

Lie the meek members of the Resurrection—

Rafter of Satin—and Roof of Stone!

-Emily Dickinson

**Cash**

There was leaves too, leaves and frost on the ground. And then there were two men, two men amid the leaves. They were standing there with the frost on their boots, blowing it out of their mouths like furnaces, and I never knowd them, not one bit. But one was a colonel, some rich colonel with a good piece of land in the country. He was a Satoris man. And the other was a boy, and I thought to myself I wonder why a boy goes and talks to a colonel like all that. I wonder why.

He was taking schoolin the boy, at one of them big universities, and I heard from somewhere that he was lookin over a bridge once lookin like he wanted to jump. I heard he jumped, with flat irons in his trousers to weigh him down. But he was there and all, this boy, though he did look a bit wet. And I didn't see one flat, not one.

So they was talkin there with the frost on their boots, the boy scratchin at his neck like he was bit by some fly. And he said "give her back to me, give her back", but old Colonel Satoris just stared at him, lookin like a bear with his coat around his shoulders, lookin at the boy. He was reachin in his pocket now, and I swear I thought I seen a pistol in there, back when I seen him comin over.

_Dont go away she said, dont go away. I dont want to be found. So I let her stay, thinkin she wouldnt do no harm, being sick and all. At first I believed her that she was sick. She came in and her dress was wet and her hair sopping about her shoulders, and she said I am sick, I need a place to stay. So I let her stay, thinking she wouldnt do no harm, being sick and all. _

We was all movin all right, with that boy brandishing his pistol and the colonel with a knife and grabbing for his own, and he was hollerin at me for something, since I was lookin like I was goin to help. I dont reckon I couldve helped him much though, since he was lyin with his face in the dirt already when I got there. I checked him afterwards and I didnt feel nothing, so I figured he was off and gone. Then the boy looked at me, and there was a wild look in his eyes. And he said "you go on and tell them what you saw. Go on and tell them, and tell Caddy too. I'm coming, you tell her that." So I went and ran, leavin him there with old Colonel Satoris and his pistol.


	2. Quentin

**Quentin**

I didnt hide the body

the pistol went back into my pocket and I remembered the other man

you go on and tell them what you saw go on and tell them and Caddy too Im coming you tell her that

He turned and ran, so I went away too after that walking at first then running I didnt want to be seen by anyone else My pistol fell somewhere but I left it since I didnt have time to go looking for it I just kept running thinking I was going to find Caddy soon I stopped after a while by a little brook and got a drink since I felt thirsty _The water splashed down my shirtfront and Caddy laughed at me. _

_"Look at you Quentin, you're getting all wet! You're not even in the water!" She splashed more water on me, so I splashed some back. _

_"Mother's going to whip you, getting your dress wet like that. It's your fault I'm wet." She just laughed and splashed me again. I splashed more water on her, but she danced away, laughing and singing._

_"Momma's not gonna whip me!" _

_"How do you know that?" _

_"I just know it."_

_"Well I'm older and I know she will."_

_"Then I'll run away and she won't."_

_"No you won't, I know you won't."_

_Caddy looked at me, just smiling so I said again No you wont I know you wont but she just looked at me just smiling _so I went back to where the trees were and wiped my hands on the bark so Id be drier when I got back and I said No you wont run away Caddy you wont run away from me


	3. Satoris

**Satoris**

As I lay dying, I see a man running to me, and I think to myself. I think, and I dont know why I think it, but I think that man is going to build my coffin.


End file.
